


Sitting Amongst the Stars

by too_many_obssesions



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, the yukilisa is pretty minor, this is really just introspective mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_obssesions/pseuds/too_many_obssesions
Summary: Sayo takes a break from the patty with the rest of Roselia.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Imai Lisa & Minato Yukina & Shirokane Rinko & Udagawa Ako, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Sitting Amongst the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I’mma be real with you. The title has very little to do with this story. Honestly calling it a story is a little much this is pretty much just meaningless fluff. Anyways this was written for the Bandori Secret Santa for @bouncingfishh over on Twitter. I hope you enjoy this!

Sayo sighed as she sat outside on the balcony. Technically, she was supposed to be inside enjoying the Girls Christmas Party that was being thrown in the Tsurumaki mansion but she couldn’t bring herself to go back inside just yet. It was fun but something just seemed off. She wasn’t sure what it was but it was enough that she couldn’t find it I’m herself to truly enjoy the party. 

“Sayo-san, what are you doing out here?” Sayo was startled when Ako suddenly called her name. In the time that she had been out there she had forgotten she was even at the party.

“I apologize for my absence Udagawa-san, the party was simply a little overwhelming for me.” It wasn’t exactly the truth, but Sayo hoped it was true enough to stop any further questioning.

“I understand the feeling… but if Hikawa-san stays out here for too long… she could get sick.” Sayo wondered if the pride she felt was in anyway inappropriate. Rinko had come along way from when they had just formed Roselia and she was barely able to talk on the phone. Though, if Sayo thought about it, all of Roselia had come along way.

“Rinko is right, it wouldn’t do anyone any good if you got sick now. We have a show in a couple of days.” That was Yukina for you. Always practical. Of course Sayo could not deny the truth of her statement. It would be inconvenient for everyone if she were to get sick just before their live.

“Come on babe, I think we’ve gotten to the point where we can just admit that we’re concerned for each other. But seriously Sayo is everything ok?” As Lisa said this she began to sit down next to Sayo, pulling Yukina with her. On her other side Ako and Rinko began to do the same. It was then that Sayo realized something. This was the first time share had gotten to talk with any of the other Roselia members all evening. Sure she had gotten to talk to Tsugumi, but it wasn’t the same as talking to them. Even talking to her sister wasn’t the same. Hina was definitely an irreplaceable part of her life, but somewhere along the way Roselia had become nearly, if not just as important.

Realizing she hadn’t answered Lisa’s question yet, Sayo shook her head and began to walk back inside. “Everything’s just fine now.”


End file.
